disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Mickey
A Hidden Mickey is a deliberate or an indeliberate placing of a circle with two other circles connected to it on the top in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. These have been known to be placed in Disney movies, Disney rides, and other such Disney influenced subsidiaries. Some have been known to occur by happenstance when something is in the right spot at the right time, such as lamppost or railing shadows. "Hidden Mickey" can refer to any Disney-related object hidden in one of the various Disney Parks for visitors to find. Goofy, Donald Duck, and Tinkerbell have all been found as "Hidden Mickeys" in Disney Parks. For The Happiest Homecoming on Earth, Disney placed Hidden Mickeys with the logo of the Happiest Celebration on Earth at Disneyland. History The origin of the Hidden Mickey goes back to the creation of EPCOT Center. The Disney Company had decided that EPCOT Center would be a more adult park, including selling alcohol. As alcohol and Disney characters were deemed to be an improper combination, it was decided that none of the Disney characters, including Mickey Mouse, would ever be seen at EPCOT Center. To some of the Imagineers working on EPCOT Center, this was taken as a challenge. They surreptitiously included hidden Mickey Mouse profiles into various design elements of that park. Eventually, guest comments led Disney to include the characters in EPCOT Center. In the meantime, a tradition was born at Walt Disney Imagineering and Hidden Mickeys (as well as other Disney characters) have become a staple of all theme park designs since. Gallery File:Mickey_Logo.gif|Basic Hidden Mickey symbol Hidden mickey.png|Hidden Mickey on House of Mouse File:Mickey_clouds.png|Hidden Mickey in the clouds in Daisy's Road Trip Tron-mickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey in Tron File:Pooh_hiddenmickey.png|Hidden Mickey in Winnie the Pooh Hidden Mickey in Rescuers.jpg|Mickey on Clock in The Rescuers File:Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901391-768-432.jpg|Mickey on one of Fagin's watches File:Dodgermickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey as Dodger's brown spots File:Einsteinmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on Einstein's paw File:Fagin_and_the_gang_sleeping.png|Hidden Mickey as Einstein's dark gray spots File:Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5423.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the brown ant File:Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5216.jpg|Three barrels forming Mickey's head in Tangled tangled-queenportraithm.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the Queen's necklace in Tangled tangled-paintjar-hmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey in the reflection from three jars of paint in Tangled File:Tnbc-disneyscreencaps.com-3110.jpg|Hidden Mickey next to the book in The Nightmare Before Christmas File:Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|Mickey on the watch in Andy's room File:Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg|Hidden Mickey on Jumba's stand File:Monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8550.jpg|Mickey Mouse chalk drawing in Monsters, Inc. File:Hiddenmickey.png|Bubbles forming Mickey in The Three Musketeers File:Hiddenmickey_wall-e.jpg|Hidden Mickey in WALL-E File:Mulan_hiddenmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on horse in Mulan File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5669.jpg|Hidden Mickey in the trees File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg|Hidden Mickey among rocks File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head as stars File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg|Hidden Mickey among steam File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head on rocks File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the grass File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-356.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in rocks File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the bush File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the mud File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the dirt File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3253.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the rocks File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the rocks File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head on the stump File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the cracked ground File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5164.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the tree File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head on the rock File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5949.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the moss File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-6250.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the distant trees File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head between rocks File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the puddle File:Muppets_hidden_mickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey in The Muppets File:The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-nightmare-before-christmas-3011956-1280-960.jpg|Mickey on Pajamas in The Nightmare Before Christmas File:Cameo_15_-_Mickey_in_Aladdin.PNG|Mickey in a single frame in Aladdin File:Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|Mickey phone inside Max's room File:Bedknobs-disneyscreencaps.com-7715.jpg|Mickey Mouse in a T-shirt File:Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps_com-2541_-_Copy.jpg|Mickey on a cloth in Return to Never Land File:Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-2504.jpg|Hidden Mickey on bathing suit File:Lilostitch-pleakleyoctopus.jpg|Hidden Mickey on coconut File:Lilo-disneyscreencaps-4095.png|Mickey in one of the photos File:Gantus_ship,_hiddenmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on Gantu's ship panel File:Lilostitch-aleinshiddenmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey as one of the alien symbols File:Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-1886.jpg|Mickey on soap bottle File:Lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-4789.jpg|Hidden Mickey in Lilo & Stitch File:KingofthievesHiddenMickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the starmap in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5710.jpg|Mickey Head as air bubbles in the Three Musketeers. 227px-PSR3 1080p.jpg 227px-PSR2 1080p.jpg 101dal-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Hidden Mickey during the beginning of the opening credits in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Babes-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the Windmill wing in Babes in Toyland 101_dalmatians_2_013_small_8301.jpg|One of Lar's artworks as a Hidden Mickey Peter-Pan-Screencap-peter-pan-1726733-768-576.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the Lost Boys' tree in Peter Pan Max-6.png|Mickey on Max's watch in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas hiddenmickey_seagull1.png|Hidden Mickey in Mickey and the Seagull hiddenmickey_seagull2.png|Another Hidden Mickey in Mickey and the Seagull aladdin-marketplacemickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey as oranges in Aladdin beautybeast-belljarhm.jpg|Hidden Mickey bell jar handle in Beauty and the Beast beautybeast-columnhm.jpg|Hidden Mickey in the topleft column in Beauty and the Beast beautybeast-treetrunkhm.jpg|Hidden Mickey in the mottled bark on the tree trunk (to the right of Belle's hand) wreck-itralph-litwakshiddenmickey.jpg|Mickey on a billboard in Wreck-It Ralph pfrog-necklacehiddenmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the pearl necklace in The Princess and the Frog Hidden Mickey Photo 1.jpg|This is a Hidden Mickey on a castle in the Tokyo DisneySea/Disneyland large bag (the large and small bags have different Hidden Mickeys). Hidden Mickey Photo 2.jpg|This is a Hidden Mickey on a StormRider in a Tokyo DisneySea/Disneyland large bag (large bags have different Hidden Mickeys than small bags). Hidden Mickey Photo 3.jpg|This is a Hidden Mickey in place of one of the dots in the pink background on a Tokyo DisneySea/Disneyland small bag (small bags have different Hidden Mickeys than large bags). Hidden Mickey Photo 4.jpg|This is a Hidden Mickey in between leaves of the topmost palm tree, where it and the other palm tree intersect, on a Tokyo DisneySea/Disneyland small bag (small bags have different Hidden Mickeys than large bags). External Links * FindingMickey.com - Hidden Mickeys of Disneyland Resort, Anaheim CA Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Disney films Category:Galleries Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Images Category:Character galleries